<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nightmare by 203_508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504776">The Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508'>203_508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Class Project [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Aang is peacefully flying on his glider when he gets a sense that there is something wrong. He scans the horizon and a shadowy figure in the distance catches his eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Class Project [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a beautiful evening, the orange and pink hues produced by the setting sun put Aang at ease. He relishes the opportunity to take flight on his glider as it always brings back good memories from when he lived in the Southern Air Temple as a young boy. </p><p>He closes his eyes and allows the warmth from the surrounding air envelop him. He feels lighter than usual on his glider and it requires minimal effort to maintain proper altitude. Eventually, he notices a slight disturbance in the air current surrounding him and he opens his eyes again. A group of flying lemurs has joined him on his flight and surrounds him on both sides. The lemurs warble amongst themselves and look at Aang as if to edge him on to a race. He lets out a joyful laugh and begins accelerating while executing barrel rolls. The flying lemurs accelerate as well and mimic his actions. The scene is pure bliss. </p><p>Suddenly, the sky turns a dark shade of blood-red and the flying lemurs that had accompanied Aang began screeching and abruptly peeled off away from him. Below Aang, rock formations begin jutting out from the ground and the air becomes too unpredictable to fly. He is forced to land on a tall, cylindrical rock formation. Aang quickly searches the horizon for what could have possibly been the root cause of the immediate shift in environment. His gaze finally rests on a shadowy figure far off in the distance. The figure stands there menacingly and Aang is overcome with anxiety. The figure takes one step forward and immediately becomes engulfed in flames. Aang exhales and cusses under his breath, he knows exactly who this man is. It is Fire Lord Ozai. </p><p>The Fire Lord leaps and launches himself towards Aang using his fire bending to produce enough thrust to get within a hundred feet from Aang. Aang takes on a fighting stance and prepares himself for battle. Ozai goes on the offensive and launches a wrath of fire in his direction. Aang attempts to use his earth bending to block the assault, but the fire is too powerful and knocks him off of the rock formation. He loses consciousness and begins free falling. Seconds before slamming into the ground he regains consciousness and lets out a quick gust of wind to lessen his fall. Upon impact, pain shoots up his body and he screams out in agony. He lays there on the ground and knows that he has broken his leg. He is a sitting duck and there is nothing that he can do. </p><p>Aang looks up and he can clearly see that Ozai is heading straight in his direction. The Fire Lord lands next to him and has the most wicked smile on his face. He walks over to Aang and stands over him and laughs. “Oh, what a shame. It looks like the Avatar has broken his leg. There is nothing that you can do to stop the Fire Nation from taking over the world.” Aang is petrified and tries crawling away from Ozai. “Ah-ah-ah, not so fast Avatar. I have something special in store for you.” </p><p>The Fire Lord grabs Aang and pulls him into a sitting position. “I was able to visit Wan Shi Tong's Library before you destroyed it and I learned about the forgotten art of chi blocking. Blocking someone’s ability to bend is usually only temporary, but I have discovered how to take someone’s bending away permanently.” Aang’s eyes widen and tears begin to stream down his face. “How could he possibly learn how to do that? Only the Avatar can take away someone’s bending”, Aang thinks to himself. Fire Lord Ozai grabs the back of Aang’s neck and places his other hand on Aang’s temple. His vision begins to blur and the last thing Aang sees is Ozai’s face and a flash of green light. </p><p>Aang gasps and sits upright in his bed. There is sweat dripping from his brow and his breathing is intense. He slowly scans his surroundings and realizes that he is in his room. He refamiliarizes himself with his room and nothing looks out of place. Aang looks to his right and finds Katara sleeping peacefully by his side. He glances down at his left hand, opens it, and a small flame is emitted. “Thank goodness, it was just a nightmare”, he says under his breath. </p><p>It has been ten years since Aang actually fought Fire Lord Ozai and took away his bending in order to bar him from leading the Fire Nation’s attack on the world. A lot has changed over the last ten years. </p><p>Once Aang is able to calm himself, he steps outside and walks to his gardens. He sits down next to a small koi pond and surveys the fish as they swim. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to meditate. During this time, he reflects on the last ten years and how he got to this point.</p><p>After his defeat, Fire Lord Ozai was thrown into a maximum-security prison inside the walls of the Earth Kingdom’s capital of Ba Sing Se. Prince Zuko took over his father’s position as Fire Lord and worked in tandem with Aang to commit fully to developing world peace. Aang and Katara fell in love and got married sometime in the summer. They had a grand wedding in the Southern Water Tribe Kingdom and all of their friends and family were there to support them. Uncle Iroh was able to grow his business at the Jasmine Dragon and overtime it became the largest mass producer of tea in all of the four nations. </p><p>Toph returned home and continued to fight in the Earth Rumble arena. She was a five-time reigning champion and eventually took over as the chief executive of the arena. Suki survived the onslaught brought on by the Fire Nation and was awarded the United Nations Distinguished Medal of Valor and Service for her honorable actions during the war. She led the Kyoshi warriors as Aang’s personal body guards for three more years and then stepped down in order to help support Sokka. Sokka joined the United Nations army, became an advisor for the Avatar, and provided guidance to promote Aang’s vision of maintaining the harmony between nations. Eventually, he married Suki and they had two children named Kyoshi and Kya. </p><p>After an hour passes, Aang opens his eyes and scans his surroundings. He is happy that everything turned out the way that it did. Everything is living in harmony and balance has been restored to the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>